Niamh Wilson
Niamh (pronounced "Neev") Wilson is a Canadian film actress and television actress from Oakville, Ontario known for her role as Corbett in Saw III, reprised in Saw V, the Canadian horror film The Marsh (2006), and the title role in the Family Channel series Debra!. She portrayed Jack Jones on Degrassi. She began her career while only in preschool. Only weeks after signing with an agent she landed a role in a Warner Bros. pilot, Chasing Alice, playing the title character as a young girl. While the pilot did not result in a series, the experience served Niamh well as she moved on to work in commercials, TV and film. The 2005 Lifetime TV original movie Haunting Sarah was Niamh's first challenging role. Director Ralph Hemecker remembered Niamh from his pilot, Chasing Alice, and cast her as a young girl haunted by the spirit of her cousin in this supernatural thriller. The result won Niamh a Best Supporting Actress in a MOW Young Artist Award in 2006. Niamh turned the tables in her next role -- this time playing a trapped spirit who haunts Gabrielle Anwar in the feature film The Marsh. Many hours were spent every day in the makeup chair preparing Niamh to look dead. Although the role had limited dialog, it called for significant emotional depth. Niamh credits her work on The Marsh as a time when she really grew and developed as an actress, in good measure due to the support of Anwar and director Jordan Barker. 2006 was a busy year for Niamh, with work in Saw Ill, a regular role in the short lived CW series Runaway, and two Lifetime MOWs. Niamh lives outside Toronto, Ontario with her parents, two older brothers, two cats, a dog and the fish adopted from the MOW Uninvited. She was the main character on the short lived television show Debra!. She attends French Immersion school, loves to draw, camp and travel. Trivia *Niamh is a Pisces. *Worked on a television show called Debra! with former Degrassi cast member Alicia Josipovic. *Worked on two films (DCOM Frenemies (2012) & Skating to New York (2014)) with former Degrassi cast member Dylan Everett. * Her favourite couple on Degrassi is Jackogen. *She watches Glee. * She is the second actress from Oakville. The first was Miriam McDonald * Like her character, Jack, Niamh is an active dancer. ** Also like Jack, Niamh focuses mainly on ballet. * She got accepted into George Brown College in Toronto. The program she will be doing is Technical and Performance Training in Ballet. Source * She is a vegan. Gallery Degrassi cast photo spam - 11.png BWzsPC1CcAErAJo.jpg_large.jpg BYGUd1QIYAAHnSQ.jpg_large.jpg MV5BMTM3NDIxMDczNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDg1NjQ0Nw@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTMyNDQxNDQxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDk3MTAzMw@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg niamh_hs12_06.jpg MV5BMTIxNjI1NzcxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjgxMTEzMQ@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjIzOTcyMDkyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjk3MTAzMw@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjA3NjAyNzE1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjgyNDEzMQ@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg hs_2013_04.jpg MV5BMTI3NzEzNDUwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjc1Nzk5MQ@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjAxMjExNjgyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg2Njk0Ng@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjIxNDc0NjI3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQ1NjQ0Nw@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTQ2MTAxMDQ0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTAyNDg1OQ@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg Niamh-Wilson-as-Debra-Dejong.jpg Niamh-Wilson-and-Alicia-Josipovic.jpg DEBRA_GALLERY_0807.jpg MV5BMTgwNjAyNTc4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzc2MzIzNw@@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg 1228daa2c46482f9657e25530e3045a1.jpeg BFUnnqHCEAEUn85.jpg_large.jpg BE4VdekCUAEAaZj.jpg_large.jpg A6_2g7lCYAAfbfT.jpg_large.jpg BBVsgBpCEAAddy7.jpg_large.jpg BBVY1wPCEAM_Pos.jpg_large.jpg A6_wYnICUAAAREj.jpg_large.jpg A6_z5GqCQAAiVwz.jpg_large.jpg A0Gh8ZhCAAAWvc4.jpg_large.jpg 376780_465276050170941_1521652626_n.jpg A-lmDtjCcAAqwgs.jpg_large.jpg 882735_561088030589742_1575072873_o.jpg A0IfsUDCMAMxDno.jpg_large.jpg A1LA83-CMAAABvy.jpg_large.jpg A4nDkY7CIAIo6le.jpg_large.jpg BDzB7bXCIAAUnYG.jpg_large.jpg A4ogixPCEAAROt1.jpg_large.jpg A6ErAczCMAEiY7q.jpg_large.jpg Gdfgjhkhjsfgs.png Fjsvdfhascudf.png AD003~21.jpg tumblr_na5bodfVxo1rqi7igo1_500.png Cast-of-DEBRA.jpg Fdkhfjdgbjd.png Cvhvcdhf.png BtwP6y_CUAAYwF2.jpg Bwb3tlUIgAAz4nC.jpg 0sHLW0dg.jpeg Normal STNYbts1.jpg Tumblr nmyflrsCE61r5uoxco1 540.jpg Tumblr nmt6ucRO1F1r5uoxco1 540.jpg tumblr_nmjxinlzXv1r310d3o1_540.jpg 238_1303314130.jpg 236_1303314097.jpg 239_1303314140.jpg 241_1303314157.jpg 10551051 746584842065931 4091613029162469779 n.jpg 10330281 746584625399286 3031512045751819561 n.jpg 15651 746584928732589 8684990189143966767 n.jpg CfsmnPkW8AAZk1I.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast